You're my Ultimate Dream
by IloveBrittney1994
Summary: Naruto hasn't pulled a prank in years, but has now decided he could do just one more for his Sakura-Chan regardless if he becomes Hokage or not.


This was an idea I had in my mind for a while. Hopefully you all enjoy it

"Character's talking."

" _Character's thoughts."_

 **You're my Ultimate Dream**

Naruto Uzumaki, the savior of the village had achieved everything he had ever promised himself he would achieve. He saved and brought back Sasuke for Sakura, he was now next in line to become The Hokage, he finally won Sakura's… well he almost achieved everything he promised himself he would achieve. Even though Naruto did fulfill his promise to Sakura, he never found the courage in himself to achieve his ultimate dream- to confess his love to Sakura and win her heart over.

He was one that never gave up but he didn't want to end up confessing to her at the wrong time when he felt like it wasn't the perfect opportunity to do so. He wanted to make sure that he saw signs of her returning his feelings first before he revealed to her just how much he truly loves her. While he did notice that she smiled at him in a much more warmer fashion, hugged him more frequently, and even allowed him to take her on small dates; he didn't want to get ahead of himself and use those as signs that she was falling for him.

Naruto ran his hand through his hair as he walked slowly through the village. It was unusually quiet and the streets were empty, much to his surprise but also to his pleasure. Today was finally the day Naruto had decided that he would confess to her and win her heart over. But he wanted to do it in a special way because after all, to him, she wasn't just some woman. She was Sakura Haruno, his Sakura-Chan; the girl he had been in love with since diaper days.

He sighed nervously, he already had his plan in mind and he knew it could have most likely ruined his chance to become The Hokage. But honestly, he wasn't worried about that because she was worth losing his spot for Hokage over. All he worried about was her seeing what he had done, punching him into the next village, and then letting him know, honestly albeit nicely that she doesn't return his feelings.

He smiled at the thought. If that did happen, he would just keep working at stealing the key to her heart until she finally did love him as much as he did her; although he wouldn't go about it forcefully.

After walking through the village in absolute silence for what seemed like forever, he finally stood still and gazed at one of the key components to his plan; The Hokage Monument. As he thought about what he was about to do, nostalgia flooded his being. He hadn't done something like this since he was 12 years old but he wanted to let everyone in the village especially Sakura and his fangirls to know where he stood. Where his home was, where his heart was; where his heart always will be.

Thoughts of the girl of his dreams made his heart flutter. He felt butterflies circling in his stomach at what he was about to do. He looked over to his left to a building where he had hidden two cans of yellow paint and a can of pink paint with a paint drop cloth and he smiled inwardly as he went to retrieve the items. _"Sakura-Chan is definitely worth it."_

Without a second thought, Naruto cracked his knuckles as he crossed his fingers into a familiar hand sign. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" He shouted, creating five clones.

He then walked out in front of the clones, turning and facing them. "Alright, you all know what to do! We have to make sure and act fast before Sakura-Chan catches us!" Naruto directed.

Each clone mirrored the smile that the original Naruto had on his face and nodded before two clones including Naruto each picked up a can of paint and the other three picked up the drop cloth. Naruto turned on his heels and glanced at the clones with a determined smile plastered on his face. "Let's rock and roll!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto and his army of clones ran towards the Hokage monument with blinding speed before each jumped on a building and launched themselves at the monument, using their chakra to propel and stick to the surface of the monument. At incredible speed, Naruto and two of the other clones began painting words on the monument while the other three clones stood on top of the monument holding the drop cloth.

Naruto forgot one factor before commencing with his plan however and that was Izumo and Kotetsu. The village had been so quiet, he thought everyone was inside of their homes getting ready for the festival that Kakashi announced to take place later that night since they just got out of a war and since it was his first day of becoming Hokage.

"Hey Izumo! Wake up!" Kotetsu demanded as he shook Izumo violently while looking at the "mess" Naruto was currently making.

"Huh, whaaa?" Izumo started to stir before shooting Kotetsu a death glare. "I told you about waking me up like that!"

Ignoring Izumo's protest, Kotetsu simply pointed at the momument. "If I'm not mistaken, I believe that's Naruto up there defacing the Hokage faces!"

"But why on earth would he even think to do that when he wants to become The Hokage himself?" Izumo asked, confusion in his tone.

"Who cares why he's doing it! We have to let Hokage-Sama know right away or else we'd get our asses chewed inside out!" Kotestsu declared in fear as they both started running to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

"Come on! We have to move faster than this! I can't afford for Sakura-Chan to catch us before we finish!" Naruto screamed as he dabbed the brush on the surface on the rock and wrote out another letter. His clones followed suit and each wrote a letter at the same speed.

* * *

Kakashi was in his office, dreading the amount of paperwork that was on his desk. He wished something would happen, anything that could get him away from the paperwork for a while. He placed his left hand on his temple, sighing as he signed off another document.

"Hokage-Sama! Hokage-Sama!" Kakashi's lifted his head slowly at the sight of both Kotetsu and Izumo trying to catch their breath.

Kakashi laid his pen on the desk and quirked an eyebrow at the men before him. "What is it Izumo? Kotetsu?"

Still trying to catch their breath after running from the Gates of Konoha to the Tower, they told him of the issue at hand, finishing each other's sentence while trying to catch their breath.

"It's…" Kotetsu started.

"Naruto.." Izumo continued.

"He's…"

"Defacing…"

"The…"

"Hokage…"

"Faces…"

They finally finished and Kakashi tried his best not to smile in joy. This is just what he needed, an excuse to ditch the paperwork for a while. _"Thank you Naruto!"_

He maintained his serious demeanor hoping that he didn't look happy in the slightest. "Okay, thanks. I'll handle it from here." Kakashi assured them before calling in his assistant. Even though Kakashi was leaning towards letting the issue draw itself out a little more, he knew it would look bad on his part if he didn't do _something_.

"Anko!" Kakashi called out calmly.

Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared in Kakashi's office and a woman appeared. Her hair was purple and in a ponytail. Her eyes slightly matched the color of her hair and she was quite beautiful if Kakashi would say so himself. Anko eyed Kakashi with a flirtatious grin.

"Hai Hokage-Sama?" She said flirtatiously, her voice seductive and made the hairs on the back of Kakashi's neck stand up.

Kakashi coughed in an attempt to clear his throat so he would sound as stern as possible... Anko really had a way of making the normally aloof Copy-Nin feel extremely excited and nervous at the same time. "I need you to find Sakura for me."

Anko nodded in response and disappeared. Kakashi sighed as he got up and made his way through the door.

* * *

Naruto was almost finished with what he wanted to do, but unfortunately the whole village excluding Sakura was now observing what he was doing and shouting unsatisfactory comments and colorful words in his direction. Naruto's eyes widened in worry as he looked back to the crowd to see if he made out a flash of pink and to his relief he noticed that she hadn't made it there just yet, but it would only be a matter of time.

Looking back to what he was currently doing, Naruto began to scribble another letter on the rocky surface. "It's only a matter of time before Sakura-Chan gets here! Let's turn it up a notch!" Naruto commanded.

* * *

Not quite making out what Naruto was writing on the Hokage Monument due to the sun; Sakura was beyond pissed at what Naruto was doing. She couldn't believe that he the mature man she watched him grow up to be was reverting back to his immature 12 year self. "That baka had better be saying his prayer to Kami before I get my hands on him!" Sakura growled out as she made her way to the crowd.

Kakashi made his way to the top of the Hokage Tower and stared at Naruto's handiwork for a few seconds with a bored expression. He instantly made out what Naruto was writing before Naruto even finished it. He was proud of him for finally being courageous enough to be able to do what he was doing. Nonetheless, he had to keep up appearances.

"Naruto, it's my first day on the job. Why are choosing now of all times to do this?" Kakashi asked in his normal aloof tone.

Naruto finally finished writing the last letter on the monument and had the three clones drop the drop cloth over the words to conceal them from Sakura. Grinning, he looked down at Kakashi with the happiest smile Kakashi had seen from him in a while. "I'm finally doing it Kakashi-Sensei!"

Kakashi simply smiled a closed eyed smile at his former student. Five years had passed and Naruto had been and always would be the Naruto he knew. He always wondered when Naruto would stop being a coward and just manned up and put his thoughts and words into action.

Suddenly Kakashi felt the earth start to shake from under him. He looked around cautiously and then up to Naruto and saw that Naruto shared his same look of fear. As the shaking stopped, Kakashi looked over to the rooftop door and saw the door fly off its hinges and soar all the way to the forest of Konoha. An angry Sakura emerged from the hole where the door used to be and slowly took her place next to Kakashi and eyed Naruto like a lion.

Naruto gulped audibly and felt his heart begin to thump a lot faster at the sight of the pink haired girl of his dreams. His clones followed Naruto's lead and scratched their heads in sheepish manners while chuckling nervously. "H-Hey Sakura-Chan…" They said in unison.

Sakura's angriness quickly "melted away" as she surprised Naruto with a sweet smile. "Naruto…" She called out to him a sweet tone.

Naruto sighed in relief, releasing a breath of air he didn't even know he was holding in. He smiled his toothy grin at her. "I was just.." Naruto was interrupted with Sakura's sudden outburst.

"GET YOUR ASS DOWN FROM THERE RIGHT NOW!" Sakura suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs causing the village to shake under the crowd's feet. As an effect, Naruto lost his footing and fell right at Sakura's feet. Her voice also caused Naruto's clones to dispel.

Naruto slowly began to get up and grabbed a hold of the first thing that he could hold onto for support. It felt so soft, so smooth. He looked at what he was holding and his eyes widened in fear. It was the thigh of a leg, he slowly looked up and was met with the angry glare of the pink haired Kunoichi, albeit he noticed her face was also red.

A deep blush formed on Naruto's cheeks when he noticed he was holding Sakura's thigh. He wished this could have been in a different setting with a much different intention behind it. But he could only hope he would get that opportunity after he reveals what he was working on to her. "H-Hi S-Sakura-Chan…"

Sakura grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and lifted him to his feet, never letting go of his collar, shaking him. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! HOW COULD YOU TALK ABOUT BEING THE HOKAGE AND THEN DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS?!"

"Sakura, maybe you should take it easy on Naruto. He hasn't done something like this in over five years. Maybe he had a good reason for doing what he did." Kakashi tried to reason, but Sakura was having none of it. She didn't want to see him ruin his dream over a stupid prank.

"WHAT POSSESSED YOU TO EVEN THINK TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS? WHAT AM I ASKING YOU? I'M SURE YOU DIDN'T THINK AT ALL!" Sakura scolded. "YOU'RE NOT 12 YEARS OLD ANYMORE BAKA! START ACTING LIKE IT! YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THIS!"

Naruto was starting to get dizzy from Sakura shaking him around the way she was. "Sakura-Chan... let me explain…"

"LET YOU EXPLAIN? HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY EXPLAIN THIS?!"

As if Kami answered Sakura's question for Naruto, a gust of wind blew over Konoha and lifted the drop cloth, revealing Naruto's words. Sakura heard the crowd begin to scream out words along the lines of 'awwhh' and 'that's so sweet!' Sakura looked in the direction of Naruto's handiwork and gasped, her eyes widening and a deep blush forming on her cheeks.

Slowly but surely she felt tears begin to well up in her eyes and a warm smile followed.

" **I love you Sakura-Chan with all of my being… P.S. – Did I ever tell you how cute your forehead is and how bad I want to kiss it? :D"**

Is what Naruto wrote on the Hokage Monument for his Sakura-Chan. She shifted her teary gaze to him, her eyes filled with nothing but love for him. He flashed a foxy grin at her before she pulled him in for a tight yet loving hug. "Baka, you could have just told me." Sakura whispered to him, her lips brushing against his ear.

Naruto was extremely flustered at her hugging him like this, it took all of willpower to even remain standing after he felt her lips brush against his ear. "My favorite woman in the universe only deserves the best from me Sakura-Chan."

"You could have ruined your dream because of it." Sakura stated, hugging Naruto a little tighter.

Naruto chuckled at her statement. "You are my dream Sakura-Chan. You're my ultimate dream."

Sakura smiled into his neck. "Baka."

Both Naruto and Sakura released their embrace and looked at each other lovingly. She then gently intertwined her fingers with his, sending a surge of warmth shooting through his body. "Come on Naruto, let's go on that date that you always wanted. My treat."

Naruto grinned ear from ear, trying to refrain the tears of joy that he felt coming at what was happening right now. He vowed to never let her go, ever. They began to walk off, with Sakura's head resting on Naruto's shoulders.

"Uhh…" An aloof voice called out after them, they both stopped and look at him. "That was really beautiful and all, but who's going to clean up this mess?" Kakashi questioned as he pointed to Naruto's graffiti.

Sakura smiled warmly at Naruto and then looked at Kakashi. "Hmmm. Maybe we should leave it. It definitely looks cuter this way." Sakura cooed. "What do you think Naruto?"

Naruto returned her smile. "Way cuter." Naruto agreed as he placed his arm around Sakura's shoulders continued to make their way to their date. Kakashi smiled at his former students, it was only a matter of time in his eyes.

Naruto and Sakura was halfway to Ichiraku's. Sakura placed her head on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto blushed, he knew he could never get used to this; especially when it was the girl he was madly in love with. _"This was worth risking not becoming The Hokage for."_ Naruto thought as he looked down at the top of Sakura's head with a warm smile.

Sakura then looked up at him with nothing but love in her eyes and whispered into his ear. "I love you too Naruto." Sakura then kissed him on the cheek. A blush forming on her face as her emerald eyes met his blue ones. She then rested her head back on Naruto's shoulders.

A blush formed on his face, a loving smile plastered his face as he continued to look down to the girl he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

"… _This was DEFINITELY worth risking not becoming The Hokage for."_


End file.
